The present disclosure relates to a technique for displaying a hyperlinked file, and, more particularly, to techniques for displaying the accessibility of a link destination of a hyperlink set to a file.
A computer displaying a hyperlinked file, such as an HTML file, can access an object at a link destination of the hyperlink on the basis of network position information such as a uniform resource locator (URL) indicated by the hyperlink. However, in the case where the computer does not have the right of access to the object at the link destination, even if the computer requests to access the object, the computer cannot acquire, open, or play back the object.